Never Ever Leave You
by EffortlessCare
Summary: Hibino we need to talk" Kyota said with a look of utter seriousness. Hibino's hands shook with fear as her eyes met the hard look in Kyouta's eye."Okay, then lets talk." "I'm... Read the rest to find out what he says. 'You know you love me.'
1. Chapter 1

_** First fan fiction story ever.**_

* * *

"Hibino we need to talk" Kyota said with a look of utter seriousness

"Sure aren't we talking already"Hibino said teasingly."Alone" He said glancing at Miho and Arisu

_Serious what's up with him this time _Hibino thought as Both of her friends walked out of the classroom.

"What is it Kyouta"_ Are you having one of your moments when you act like you are P.M.S ING_

"I'm Leaving tomorrow ......"_ Is that all,getting all worked up because of some holiday._

" Are you going to Okinawa again"Hibino said half interested

"No im really leaving ad i think that we should break up"_ W..what?????_

".........." _Is he playing with me he actually looks serious._

"Where?"

"Russia"

"When"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay*gulp*then*swallow*"

"If you must go then you must" She said coldly masking her left the room and then she collapsed on the floor sobbing and calling his name.

XXXxxxXXX

**Kyouta's POV**

I expected her to look a little bit more sad but i guess that i expected too much .I am the one leaving without an explanation or an address,i shouldn't expect her to care or be hurt,i should be happy that she sounds like she hates me but it tears me up inside to think of her hating me.  
I am a real Baka arent i ,simply demanding that she feel sad and not earning the right to be someone who really means a lot to her.

"Hirashi pls look out for her, take care of her and also report new developments to me" I said to a very much trusted friend of mine

"I will" He replied as i walked out of the school never looking back because if i do i might just shed a tear.(Kyouta is rambling on )

I always will love u Hibino. You are the first woman that i trusted who didnt let me down,i hurt you instead.

I hope u find someone else who can cherish you and wont leave u for their dreams.

At least that's what you should BEST.

I think silently as i throw my letter to you into the little opening in the post office.I hope u finally forgive my cowardice.

**Normal POV**

"Do you think that Kyouta is done talking to Hibino,I mean we have got chores to do" Arisu said angrily feeling a little jealous of Hibino

"Yeah lets go check on them so he doesn't suddenly spring a proposal on her" Miho said jokingly waiting for a reaction from Arisu who never failed to deliver.

"WHAT!. He wouldn't really.....I mean ......ugh lets go" Arisu said running towards the classroom and she swung the door open to find Hibino on the floor shaking, crying and shaking some more.

"Hibino are you okay" Arisu said asking a very stupid question as far as Miho could understand.

"Yes she's okay that's why she's in 's what an okay person would do"_ Tch what an idiot that Arisu all brawn no brains._

"Guys...K...kyouta he's leaving for Russia tomorrow" Hibino managed to say before fainting and throwing both of her friends into hysterics.

**Phone conversation**

**Officer:................snore..........**

**Miho: What the f**k?**

**Officer: First of all you do not need to swear over 1-9-9(**Japanese equvalent of 911)

**Miho:Send me a f****ing ambulance**

**Officer: You do not need to swear you b***ch**

**Miho: My friend is.....(line disconnected)**

**REDIAL**

**Miho:I need an ambul...........(line disconnected)**

"Whats going on Miho why isn't there an ambulance yet" Arisu said with fear in her eyes as Hibino refused to wake up.

**Officer: Hello**

**Miho: I really need an ambulance my friend is unconscious.**

**Arisu:She isnt responding to CPR Dammit send a F-ing ambulance.**

A couple of minutes later sirens fill the air as Hibino was carried on a stretcher almost lifeless and her two friends looked shocked and they both looked lost in thought .

_What the hell just happened here? _They both thought.

XXxxXX

**Hibino POV**

My head hurts i feel like have just been repeatedly hit with a the heck happened to me and why am i in the HOSPITAL...

....Oh i remember now Kyota broke up with me and if its the day i think it is he is probably on a plane to russia for whatever reason.

"Hibino you are awake now"Said a smiling Miho.

"Yeah that would be the idea" I replied . Why is she acting so strange.

"Are u okay "

"Yeah... I am. Hey is that a bird"

"Where?"

"Oh its flown away" Awww.

"Miho where is Arisu"

"Um...What did you say?" Why is she avoiding my questions.

"Okay then where's my mum and sis"

"Them they left an hour ago" She says absentmindedly

"When am i leaving"

"Today after the doctor checks you out"

"So what was wrong with me"

"I've gotta go bye" What is up with her.

NEXT DAY.........

Everyone is acting so strange and Sis has been acting weird since she went to get the mail and Miho wont let me move and inch its actually very annoying.

*Doorbell*

"You cant be here"

"Why" I think its Kyota and he has decided to stay but why is Miho arguing with him.....

.......It isnt him its sis's boyfriend and now im in a bad mood :(

ONE YEAR LATER

Hibino has forgotten all about Kyouta and is going out with Hirashi Hatake(New guy).

"Hey get off me Hirashi u perv" Hibino said as she tried to read and stop herself from laughing as Hirashi(Her boyfriend) tickled her as usual trying stop her from studying.

"Okay you win are you happy now" She said admitting defeat but secretly still reading her book

"No i want a kiss" And at that moment she did something that the old Hibino would never have done without being embarrassed she kissed Hirashi on the stairs.

"Eeew thats gross,you are killing my eyes" Miho said covering her eyes in mock disgust and then kissing her new boyfriend she had broken up with the other one.

"Ugh you guys i'm going to throw up my lunch"Arisu says walking down the stairs with her gang.

"It was spaghetti can you imagine spaghetti as vomit" Jamal said as he walked down the stairs with Arisu who he has liked for a while but won't ask out because Arisu still likes Kyouta.

"Jamal" The entire group gave such a grossed out look.

"What! i was just saying".

_ (bell that ends lunch rings)_

"Yay class is starting I'm so happy" Arisu said sacartically.

"Its great to see Arisu-chan feels the same way" Hibino said happily and in that split second everyone wondered how someone so smart could be so thick.

**Miho's pov**

I was just thinking about how its great that Hibino has gotten over Kyouta when Daichi- sensei walked in.

"There is a student who isnt exactly new and is quite well known. You can come in now.

Its Kyouta

* * *

**_ That was such an expected ending to this chapter. I was going to write more about how she has grown without him but i got bored_**

**_READ AND REVIEW PLS ..PRETTY PLEASE._**Don't make me beg....*sobbing uncontrollably*


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks_

Veganmegan

Violent Pacifist and Jaylnn(I get the feeling that i have written this name wrong) for the reviews

_

* * *

This story was meant to be a_ _HibinoXKyouta story but now I'm not so sure.I think it should be a MihoXKyouta story but I'm also not sure too._

_Im so indesicive  
_

**What do you think?**

**Miho or Hibino.  
**

* * *

"There is a student who isn't exactly new and is quite well known... You can come in now."

_Is that Kyouta? .God. It is him._

"Yo"_ No he's doing it thing he does that just attracts people to him._

"He's become even hotter hasnt he" A totally random chick announced to her friends.

"Yeah so dreamy" Both of her friends agreed.

_I guess that he has gotten a little bit hotter..OK maybe a lot and he's way hotter than Takahiro(_Her BF).

"He is a dick that breaks up with his girlfriend without a reason and then moves to another COUNTRY" Miho shrieked.

The class suddenly became quiet and dozens of girls looked at Miho like she had just grown two heads and a tail.

"What its the truth" Miho whispered barely loud enough but enough for the class to hear.

"That is quite enough Miho" Daichi-sensei instructed.

"I didn't know Miho dissaproved of me" Kyouta stated.

___Cry Me A River_ Build A _Bridge_ And Get Over It.I have better things to do than to answer to you.

*End of class*

**Hibino's** **POV(In her English class, at the same time)**

I don't know why this class is going so slowly its like "Please call me Rita" is doing this out of torture and just wants me to hit her over the head with that book called Lord Of The Flies.

Why do i hate the book so much?

It must be because its idiotic,annoying,stupid or just because i have read it before. I think it is the latter and also the fact that Rita reads so slowly.

*End of class*

"Miho come on its time for P.E the ever dreaded subject" I said to a Miho that had her back to the janitor's room.

"Yeah right can you look for arisu" Why? We always go to P.E together.

"Okay"I replied skipping up the corridor.

**Normal POV**

"Oh Kyouta I'm so sorry that i pushed you into the room it was a reflex" Miho squeaked.

"So you push everyone who taps your shoulder into a room the moment Hibino walks up to you" Kyouta quizzed raising an eyebrow

"Yeah that's why no one walks arounds me" Miho replied laughing nervously.

"Is it because Hibino doesn't know I'm here"He said seriously.

"Ye...N...I think so. I just cant let her know you are here don't you get that" Miho screamed in anger.

"I don't get that. I love her don't you get that" He yelled back at Miho.

"If you love her so much why leave her for a year"

"...............I cant answer that question"

"Then you don't need to see her. Do you?"

" I am going to my next class Miho. Call me when you want to be sensible"

And Miho watched the back of the guy she once loved at least she thought.

"Miho i found Arisu come on we are gonna be late" Hibino beckoned to Miho.

_Jeez i don't get it? Why do you love **HER **so much Kyouta why couldnt you love me. What am i thinking???_

"Yeah I'm coming " She announced and ran up her friends faking a smile.

XX......Later On In PE.......XX

"Pass the ball Hibino" Jamal cried and almost screamed in exasperation as once again Hibino let the football go.

"Jeez Hibino you are supposed to kick it not give it to the other team" Jamal complained and got a slap to the head from Arisu.

"What was that for"

"Screamng at Hibino" She replied.

"It isnt because you want me so much"

"Jamal....Jamal" Hibino called

"Leave me alone Hibino cant you see that i am busy"

"Eh I gotta go lover boy" Arisu said winking at Jamal.

"She so wants me" Jamal said to a bunch of his friends only to look at the scores

**Team 1 5-4 Team 2**

"What Happened to the scores"

"Miho scored because our goalie was too busy flirting with Arisu"

"I tried to warn you but you were too involved to listen" Hibino said angrily.

XxxxxXXXX Later In The Locker RoomsXXXXxxxxX

"It's disgraceful toying with him like that Arisu" Hibino complained while trying to fit into her skirt.

"Who are you talking about" Arisu asked.

"Jamal" Hibino replied.

"PFFFT. What are you talking about".

"I'm talking about flirting with him when you obviously dont care about him" Hibino explained

"Look who's talking isn't it you who doesn't love Hirashi but are going out with him and making those disgusting lovey dovey faces at each other"Arisu retorted.

"Hirashi loves me and i am happy with him and i feel like i could grow to love him" Hibino replied clearly seeing nothing wrong with what she just said.

"You still love him don't still love K....."

"That is enough Arisu don't dig up old wounds" Miho screamed slapping Arisu in the process and turning to comfort Hibino but Alas(I love using this word because it sounds so important) Hibino was gone.

**Hibino's POV**

I don't get what just happened .One minute I'm trying to explain to Arisu that Jamal loves her and the next I'm in tears and running away from my next class. I do feel something for Hirashi but its not love its on a scale quite near to love.

"I don't know what to do" I still love Kyouta despite how much he hurt me but i respect Hirashi and will soon grow to love him.

I am so out of it right now.I actually kinda wish Kyouta was here. No i maybe a bit,Its kinda weird being in the place where i gave him(Kyouta) his birthday present.(I'm talking about the projector thingy)

Its getting kinda cold here,maybe i opened the window the last time i was here.I still wish Kyouta was here.

**There is a silhouette on the window sill. There is someone in the room with Hibino.**

"K...K...Kyouta what are you doing here

* * *

Sorry for some spelling mistakes(If there are any).

ENJOY PEOPLE.

READ AND YOU ABSOLUTELY MUST

PLS

PLS

PLS

PLS


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"K...K..Kyouta what are you doing here"

"Do i know you" He asked.

"N..no you don't bye" Hibino whispered _he doesn't remember me. Maybe i never meant that much too him._and walked away slowly only to be grabbed by Kyouta.

"Wait dont go"Kyouta said."*sign* So much for keeping away. I'm sorry" He said clinging on to her as if afraid to let go.

"What are you do-" Hibino started but stopped as her body responded to the hug.

"I love you too much to forget you don't you know that" Kyouta said.

"No....No...Not off me." _I don't want to love you. _"I **don't** love you" Hibino screamed half in anger and half in frustration and ran out of the room.

**Hibino POV**

"I **don't** love you"

As i heard myself say those words i knew that they were lies.I love him even if i don't want to,i'm an idiot that is in love with someone who will only hurt me.

I think i have cultivated a habit of running away from the truth which is what i am doing again.

I cant stay in school anymore so i will............

.......skip school.

I can't do that. What if i get caught and then

Never get into college,

Or get a job,

And i will have to work in MacDonald's forever.

"Hibino are you okay" Huh who the he- Hirashi

"What are you doing here" I ask faking a smile

"Miho said to go check up on you" He answered

I've got such good friends and a lovely boyfriend,I don't need Kyouta,but why do i feel like i do.

I'm good the way i am right now.

"I love you" I whispered into Hirashi's ear and leaned in to kiss him. At least i can make myself love him.

**Meanwhile**

Kyouta was siting by the window looking like a deflated balloon so in other words he was hurt by Hibino's words.

_"i dont love you"_

He cringed as he those words resounded in his had come back from Russia because he thought that no matter what he did she would forgive him,talk about being had never forgotten her and the look that she gave him when he told her that he was leaving.

Everyone hated him but no one hated him as much as he did. He hurt her more than he thought he could,he had underestimated how she felt but now she didn't feel anything for him but he wasn't going to give up.

He loves her more than he can describe.

"I'm not going to give now not ever" Kyouta said and walked out of the room.

School just got a lot more was going to skip.

* * *

**I know that i will be killed because this chapter is so short but i thought that i should just leave it like this and i was kinda watching T.v**

**He he,I'm kind of a lazy person.**

**You know you love me,**

**Nike.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I noticed that i didn't have one of these:**_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Koi....**_damn the name is too long for my laziness but you get the idea._

I'm not writing a re-cap if you want to know what happened in the last chapter read it again.......I am currently babysitting TWINS.

BABY think they are cute but they are really bundles of Ev-joy._ Im back to my normal happy self now._ **:)**

Thank you:xxxskittlezxxx,sangoyasha, and violent pacifist for reviewing You rock my socks off.

* * *

It was a very sunny day in Tokyo and so most people were happy except for the evil,unemotional people but they don't really matter in this story the person or people who matter were both unhappy.

Hibino walked up the street and into the park,she sat on one of the many swings and tried to suppress the urge to run back to school by telling herself that Kyouta would be there she sighed for the fifteenth time and did not notice the person who sat on the swing right next to her.

"Hey" The mysterious person greeted.

"AHHHHHHHHH" She screamed,she hadn't noticed anyone next to her.

"Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine you just startled me" She replied

"I'm sorry" She said or at least Hibino thought the person was female

"s'alright" Hibino said scrutinizing the person in front of her.

"are you male or female" She blurted out.

The maybe boy or girl blushed.

"Ano I'm sorry for asking that" Hibino apologised.

"I'm a girl" She answered.

"What is your name then" Hibino asked nicely.

"....Um... name is ....Gichi" He answered

"Isn't that a guy's name" Hibino inquired suspiciously.

"I mean Gichisika my close friends call me Gichi" He-she replied quickly smothering all the suspicion that Hibino had.

"I like you Gichisika,you're nice" Hibino said.

She stood up from the swing."I've gotta go now maybe I'll see you later."

Hibino walked for a while and noticed that talking with Gichisika had made her forget all about Kyouta something close to smiled while looking at her watch it was swore under her breath and broke into a run her mother would surely go mental she had never stayed out till 6:00pm without a phone call before hand.

Meanwhile watching her leave was Gichisika.

"Here Gichi,Gichi"

"Do i look like a dog to you Amira"

"No...Yes...Sort of" Gichi growled.

"Who's that" Amira pointed at a running Hibino.

"Apparently my new friend" Amira's face hardened as she looked at Hibino who just disappeared around the corner.

"What's her address and telephone number" Amira asked.

"Whoa there don't go and kill her you freakish little excuse for a sister and i don't know those things"

"But brother.." Gichi gave his sister a look."Okay i wont mess with you friend"

"Good now lets go home" Gichi stood up and his sister clung to let her and then walked out of the park.

(A/n Halfway into this chapter i decided that i would make it a HibinoXKyouta story.)

Next Day-Saturday

Kyouta's POV.

I am such an idiot.

I made a big dramatic statement about not giving up on Hibino but i actually don't know how to win her back, i guess i could accidentally on purpose get rid of Hirashi but the question is how.

Beat the crap out of him for taking my girlfrie-I mean girl that i love....No.....

Make him unable to walk.....Maybe.......

Kill Him.....Yes ....Yes...But i cant do that I'm too young to go to jail...yet.

Mhmmm I don't have a clue what to do.

"K..Kyouta" My co-worker said with eyes filled with horror.

"Um is anything the matter Koizumi" I asked. She pointed to my hands and i looked down to see that i the icecream machine hadnt been turned off because i was so engrossed in my thoughts.

"Oh too bad im sorry Koisumi-chan" I said suddenly activating flirt mode.

I run my hands through my hair and flash Koizumi a seductive smile, she blushes and is suddenly entranced by my looks like most girls are.

"I forgive you Kyouta" She whispered lost in another world and with that i decided to lose the pretend attitude.

Koizumi was still in his fantasy world because her eyes were glazed over and she kept sighing.

I took a look at the time my shift was over.

I changed my clothes and turned around only to see a flash of black hair.

That hair colour is her's.

I ran after the person and pulled the person back turned her around and looked at her to make sure i wasnt dreaming.

It was Hibino.

"Could stay away from me long enough could you" I sneered .

She stiffened and blushed.I held her in my arms and hugged her playing with her earlobe, she was like my little doll she didnt make a sngle move or make a sound and i didnt think she was breathing.

It was like before i left all over again.

A hand flashed and suddenly connected with my face.

"What was that for" i asked angrily.

I never got an answer because she broke out of my grasp and ran away.

I didnt chase after her.

I was secretly happy and unhappy.

I was happy because she came to me willingly but unhappy because she left.

She loves me more than Hirashi she truly loves me.I let those words echoe through my head countless of times and then walked home.

I was ordering pizza again.

_

* * *

_

* * *

I know that this is INSANELY SHORT but its because it's 1:24 in the morning and it has take me a whole day and loads of nappy changing to bring you this chapter SO BE HAPPY-glares evily-

**Nike- You know you want to.**

**Natsume-What am i doing here and where is Polka  
**

**Mikan-NATSUME HENTAI.**

**Natsume: Where are we Baka**

**Mikan: We are in nike's story.**

**Kyouta: What the hell this kids doing here**

**Natsume: What did you say.I WILL BURN YOU**

**Nike: He he Down Natsume down boy-AHHHHHH MY HAIR MY PRECIOUS HAIR**

**Natsume smirks evily**

**Pls review**

**Hibino- did you like it, did you hate tell Nike all about it by pressing the big white button with green letters.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hey i'm in a prison called boarding school and so my updates wont be as fast anymore and i have a major exam coming up,but being the lazy person that i am i probably will update to stop myself from studying.

* * *

Re-cap

_"She loves me more than Hirashi she truly loves me.I let those words echo through my head countless of times and then walked home."_

Chapter Five

Hibino's POV

I dont know why i went there....Ok i know why i went there.

I went there because i wanted to see him,i went there because i am an idiot. He was toying with me again like he used to when we were together and for some reason he smelt so good.

No....I have to forget him because i have Hirashi and Hirashi is good to me.

I lo..like ? Why cant i say cant i say that i love him even in my head.

Why cant i love doesnt he smell like Kyouta does.

_Because he isnt Kyouta._

Kyouta probably smells like that because of some cheap if i buy perfume for Hirashi maybe i can say i love him and mean it.

_What an idiotic thought._

Normal POV

_Somewhere else............._

In a dark room somewhere on the outskirts of town the Kyouta Fan Club regroup and the leader is none other then Arisa.

"We must squash all hindrances" Arisa screamed

"Yeah"

"No one but us may get close to Kyouta"

"YEAH"

"Any rivals must be destroyed"

"YEAH!!!!!"

* * *

This is **very **SHORT cause im having very serious writers block and im playing this super-addictive game and im also studying for my super important exam. I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmm I love you don't leave me, please i love you" Hibino mumbled in her sleep. She frowned and held on to something...... and then she woke up sweaty and cold.

She tried to catch her breath but was finding it hard, she was having the nightmare that she always had since Kyouta had left her for Russia.........she never found out the reason he went to Russia because he never told her.

Maybe she just wasn't that important to him, maybe she had read him wrong before but all she knows is she was good without him she was happy.

She turned around and went back to sleep .

**Meanwhile**

The T.v was blaring and there were people asleep everywhere it was the shelter and everone was asleep except for a two people.

A girl and a boy, they were siblings.

"Gichi do you think that they will find us once again" his sister asked

"No , they wont find us but we need to find him....he holds the key to our freedom"

"Brother what is his name again"

"Tsubaki Kyouta....he is the target"

The girl nodded and she tried to find a spot that wasn't crowded or cold to sleep but the boy sat up and looked into the fire. (A/n i just thought that looking into the fire made him look a tad smarter or more intellectual)

He stared into the fire reminiscing about his past and once or twice teardrops fell. He way crying for his parents, friends and his loved ones but most of all he was crying for Kyouta Tsubaki once a friend but now an enemy for something he did not know he did.

_"Gichi what the hell is this" Kyouta asked pointing to a purplish-blue rock._

_"I....I do not know probably...um..unimportant lets go to class people must be looking for us" He lied, he knew what the rock was but he could not let his friend know._

_"Okay then go on i'll catch up with you, i kinda need a drink" Kyouta said._

_Gichi was gone and no one was looking, Kyouta pocketed the rock and ran up to the water dispenser._

_"I'll keep the rock anyways, maybe give it to Hibino as a peace offering when i'm go back home"_

_Back at the place where the rock is Gichi walked up but it wasn't there the rock was gone _

He sighed and turned away from the fire, he shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts but they would not go away.

_The wave of students parted only to show the Dean of the campus and he was headed straight for Kyouta who was laughing with another friend but secretly worried about Gichi who had been acting wierdly all week after seeing the stone._

_"Kyou-hs"_

_"Its Kyouta" He said in mild exasperation._

_"There has been a report about missing moon rocks and my sources say you have one of the many"_

_Kyouta's eyes darted to Gichi who was looking at the ground guiltly_

_"No i dont have moon rocks" He said calmly_

_The dean's eyes also darted to Gichi this Kyouta noticed , his eyes blazing with anger it was just a stone why is it such a big deal and why did his friend betray him like that after he said it wasn't important._

_"Is there a problem Dean Guðleifr"_

_"No, not at all"_

_The dean walked away._

He pushed his head under a tap of freezing water, he wanted to forget all that happened before he wanted to just do the job right and forget the past.

_"Gichi why, why are you doing this" Kyouta tried to ask calmly but fear betrayed him. His only friend was pointing a gun at him._

_"Give me the stone" Gichi asked._

_"No? I wont give it to you without an explanation"_

_"Then i'll kill you" He pointed the gun at his friend and pulled the trigger. _

_Kyouta fell._

He washed his face some more and punched the wall.

"I didnt kill him before but this time i have to" He cried some more his sister stirred and he dropped to the ground pretending to sleep.

He wiped his tears away and his face changed from one of someone who was weeping to one of determination, determination to kill Kyouta and this time he would make sure he died

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hibino's POV

Who would have thought that i Lil miss bookworm would be dreading school but for some reason i am. I was in my seat as i have been in the last 10 mins and the door opened, i knew who it was before the person entered the class and i hated that-why in the hell do i have to sense him before he come in. I tensed and i felt someone sit right next to me-Dammit- now he is just taunting me.

I decided to ignore him.

"Hi" He called.

_Ignore him!_

"Oh this is confusing are we not talking again after you..._stalked.._me i thought we were cool" He teased

Okay i guess ignoring him isn't gonna work.

"I wasnt stalking you....I...I just happened to be walking past the shop and decided to stop there" I explained.

"Yeah........right" He replied clearly not believing me, not that i thought he would.

"But i was" I protested.

"I said that i believed you" He sneered.

"I so was not STALKING YOU" I yelled and that was unsurprisingly followed by complete silence.

"Smooth" He said sneering again.

The class erupted into laughter adding to my discomfort.

The teacher walked in and was startled by students who were....how do i phrase this LAUGHING AT ME.

I squirmed in my seat..

20 mins later

They were still laughing and the teacher now thought that we were crazy. He was going red with anger.

10 mins later

Still laughing....I am so never going to live this down.

* * *

Okay chapter Six out.............Sorry guys i am still writing fan fics it just that you know exams and stuff and studying "rolls eyes"

Sorry for spelling mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five- Me Against The World

Hibino's POV

If one more person asks me if I'm going out with Kyouta or stalking him, I will hurl myself off the highest bridge in the world.

"So, is it true you're dating Kyouta again and does Hirashi know?" Miho asked. O-kay, scratch that. If one more person after Miho asks me I will hurl myself off a bridge.

"No, its not true" I answered, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't true but i wanted it to be true...What the hell? No i do not want to date Kyouta.

"Oh. My. God. It's true." Miho screamed. How does she get that from, 'it's not true'. The way her mind works is a mystery.

"No, i just said it wasn't true." I continued staring at the ceiling. Lunch sucks, staring at ceilings make it better at least they have a purpose in life.

"No! You murmured it and then sighed, you are so dating him again. I was rooting for the two of you, before he went off to Addis-Abba or something"

"I didn't sigh, did i?" I don't remember sighing and i know that I am not dating Kyouta.

"Hirashi must be crushed, poor guy. He was way too perfect, he was like a freaking golden retriever." She continued ignoring my question.

"I like golden retrievers" I said.

"Right."

Arisu arrived at the lunch table fuming. She looked me in the eye and then slammed her tray down. Jamal followed her in the slamming of trays.

"Who died?" Miho asked.

"It's more like who's still alive." Arisu said, still staring at me.

"I...Is there a problem?" I questioned, her staring was making me nervous.

"Quit the angelic act, i know."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

She punched the table. When she raised her head to meet mine, they were filled with tears. "If you ever want me to retain at least one ounce of respect for you, stop lying!" She screamed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said, slightly panicked.

"Ah, c'mon for once Hibino grow a _fucking_ spine" She yelled. The entire cafeteria became quiet and the last thing I saw was Arisu's fist connecting to my face.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I raised my hands to my aching head and then used them to raise myself off the ground, no one had bother to pick the unconscious girl up, they where too busy watching the Miho Vs Arisu combat.

"Why the hell, did you do that?" Miho screamed,

"I don't owe you an explanation,"

"You bloody well _do,_" Arisu froze as Miho grabbed a hold of her arm. "You just hit your friend, no scratch that your best friend for some guy, that doesn't care about you. Someone who will never love you."

"Don't touch me." Arisu replied and walked away, with Jamal following like a loyal puppy.

"Fucking Kyouta," Hibino muttered angrily. "When does he not screw things up?" She said in pure aggravation.

"Are you okay?" Miho asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good, just wondering how she has a right hook like _that._" She uttered.

"Lots of kickboxing classes, and she doesn't spend her life buried in books," Miho said pointedly.

"Even in my slightly comatose stage. You still find the time to lecture me." Hibino said, in a wounded voice.

"I don't know why, you refuse to say that you have the hots for _him,_" Miho said meaningfully.

"That's because it ends up with me being knocked out by one of my best friends and everyone angry at me." I replied sarcasm lacing my entire sentence.

"So, you admit that you do like him!" Miho said missed the point of Hibino's entire rant.

"Okay. I do like him, happy!"

"Ecstatic," Miho replied a wide grin forming.

"What!" A strangled voice, said from behind me.

"Hirashi," I said, as i bit my lip guiltily. Kyouta had made me some kind of evil person, who hurt other peoples feelings. When I didn't even like him in the slightest, well maybe-Argh!

"Hibino, what did you say?" He said, his voice broke some more. And his Adams apple bobbed back and forth.

"I said...Oh, God! It's not the way it sounds." I said, in an attempt to defend myself.

"So...So you don't l...like Kyouta?" He questioned.

I opened my mouth and then closed it, then I opened it again.

"Hirashi, I'm sorry but I think-I mean it might be possible that i like Kyouta so, I don't think we can go out anymore." I said.

"I don't mind, if it's just a one time thing. I love you Hibino." Hirashi said, with tears in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something conforting but I was stopped.

"Don't." Hirashi said, with one hand held up and he walked away.

"Oh whoopthedoo!" Hibino said angrily. "Not only does Arisu hate me but Hirashi is hurt and this is all freaking Kyouta's fault." She said. "I hate him." She yelled and then noticed she was still at the lunch table.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I know I have been neglecting this piece, but that's because my writing style has changed. I'll try my best to continue this if I can. Thanks for following this, I appreciate it. I'm not sure that I can finish this. I will try my best, but I'm not promising anything. _**

**_Sorry for disappointing you._**


End file.
